Mobius (Planet)
Any wikia user may edit this page!!! Mobius is a planet in the utopian galaxy,it is home to many species like humans,hedgehogs,foxes,wolves,ecidnas and bats and many more. The planet is like the Milky way's earth in many ways. *It is coldest at the very top and bottom and in the middle is the equator. *It also has land very simullar to earth mainly devided into the south,north west and east of the planet. *Each part is owned by different people. North - Sonic the hedgehog,East - Epsilon the hedgehog,South - ?,West - ? *The west is a huge mountain range. *It has smaller islands surounding the planet Sio (Uninhabited), Southern Island (Uninhabited) and Hiu (Small village built there.) Species list *Hedgehogs *Foxes *Echidnas *Bats *Wolves *Seedrians *Metarex *Marmolimians *Wisps *Zeti *Black Arms *Zoah *Voxai *Xorda *Wisps *Chao *Humans *Monkeys *'And many more...' Beliefs All mobians believe in the Gods and Ancients to have created and took control of the universe however some believe in a ancient trio of god like creatures known as Slifer,Ra and Obelisk. Slifer the god of the afterlife who was a giant red dragon with 2 yellow eyes,2 mouths with sharp teeth and a odd blue stone on the top of his head and a long tail and large wings. Those who believe in Slifer also believe in another dragon god creature known as Ra who was the god of the sun in ancient times who was described as a large gold dragon with red eyes who had large wings with a shorter tail then Slifer but could transform into a huge flaming golden dragon. Those who believed in Ra and Slifer also believed in a third creature who was a large dark blue dragon named as Obelisk who was the god of torment he was described to have large red eyes and a light blue crystal in his head like slifer and is said to appear to be very strong with large arms and a large tail unlike Ra and Slifer. There are many other god creatures like this who were said to exist in ancient times before the development of the mobian like gods but it is unknown what happened to these creatures if they did exist. Some mobians believe that the gods were created to take over all the jobs of the ancients and that the ancients do not care for the utopian galaxy and are just concerned about themselves,these mobians are often the ones who believe in the god creatures from ancient times or are the ones who support Zant or other villainous cults. Laws North Mobius *Murder for wrong reasons results in the death penalty. *Thief causes one year in prison. *Drugs are illegal and once found the person will be charged 30 years in prison. *Drink is only legal inside of Pubs, anywhere else causes 24 years in prison. *Illegal item selling can cause between 20-50 years in prison. (Black Market for example) East Mobius *Murder for wrong reasons results in the death penalty. *Thief causes one year in prison. *Drugs are illegal and once found the person will be charged 30 years in prison. *Drink is only legal inside of Pubs, anywhere else causes 24 years in prison. *Illegal item selling can cause between 20-50 years in prison. (Black Market for example) South Mobius *Murder for wrong reasons results in the death penalty. *Thief causes one year in prison. *Drugs are illegal and once found the person will be charged 35 years in prison. *Drink is only legal inside of Pubs, anywhere else causes 10 years in prison. *Black Markets are legal as long as no one under the age of 18 buys from there and legal forms are sorted with the local court within 10 years. North Mobius *Murder for wrong reasons results in the death penalty. *Thief causes one year in prison. *Drugs are illegal and once found the person will be charged 30 years in prison. *Drink is only legal inside of Pubs, anywhere else causes 24 years in prison. *Illegal item selling can cause between 20-50 years in prison. (Black Market for example) Trivia *The west part of mobius isnt aloud to be turned into any city or town or village,only small huts are aloud to be built there. Gallery Category:Planet